A Few Adjustments
by bex2313
Summary: A rewrite of the end of D3. Mal has changed her mind about what should be done about the Isle. **Cross posted to AO3**


As Mal watched her dad being escorted away by the guards, she felt her heart drop. She paused uncertainly, but when he was out of sight, she had to follow.

"Dad!" she called. He turned back to her, and she winced at the guards grabbing his arms to restrain him. "Now I'm gonna have to miss you all over again." She smiled sadly and felt tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Thanks for a glimpse of the sun," he responded, and she knew he was saying he would miss her too. She walked forward and kissed him on the cheek. As he turned away, he slipped his ember into her hands. For a moment, she didn't even realize it was there; she just watched her father walk back out of her life. As he turned the corner, he gave her one final smirk before she lost sight of him, probably forever. Only then did she notice the glowing ember in her hand. She clutched it tightly, knowing it was her father's last goodbye, a sign of his love and support. She couldn't help but let the tears flow at that thought.

* * *

All night, Mal pondered what her father had said about "one of their own," and what it really means to be a villain. She tossed and turned, unable to stop her thoughts from running wild on the subject. It was true; Audrey had nearly destroyed the kingdom. But because her parents were Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip, she was saved, given another chance. But for Celia, Uma, Harry, Gil, and so many others, it didn't matter that they weren't guilty of anything; they were still going to be permanently condemned to the Isle. Just because of who their parents were. And it was true: a lot of their parents were evil. Mal herself knew that her own mother cared more about power and control than she did about her daughter. And Cruella actively abused Carlos. But Hades had done some good. He had saved Audrey, even when it didn't benefit him at all. Wasn't that a mark that perhaps he wasn't _just _a villain? That maybe he had something more to offer?

And the children. She thought about all of the kids whose applications to be brought to Auradon she had held in her hands less than a month ago. They deserved a chance to experience life beyond the Isle, a chance to escape the incredible cruelty that flourished there.

"Since when do heroes care about villains?" Hades had asked. And Ben had begun, "she's-" before Hades interrupted "One of your own?" With a pause, a quick nod, and a smirk, Hades continued. "Right. When you guys try to destroy the world," he paused and shrugged, "it's an error in judgement. But, when it's one of us, it's 'lock 'em up, throw away the key.' Right, Beast?"

It was true. Audrey wasn't being punished, even though she had almost destroyed the kingdom. And Mal didn't want Audrey to be sent to the Isle. What Audrey had done hadn't deserved such a severe sentence. But her actions were wrong. Evil, even. She created mayhem, destruction, and chaos. She turned people into stone, for pete's sake. That shouldn't be taken lightly.

Mal knew that she couldn't just stand by and let them close the barrier permanently. She couldn't abandon those children on the Isle. She couldn't abandon her father.

Mal got out of bed early, around 4:30. She hadn't gotten any sleep, but she had the beginnings of a plan that she decided she had to work out.

* * *

The next morning, Mal arrived at a council meeting completely exhausted, but armed with a persuasive argument for her new idea.

Before the meeting began, Ben came over to her. "Hey Mal. Evie texted me and said you were up most of the night. I brought you this." He handed her a paper cup from Tiana's bistro and kissed her on the cheek. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. I have an idea. But, you'll hear all about it during the meeting. And thank you for the coffee. You're a lifesaver." She smiled and kissed him quickly, before moving to sit in the seat to his right on the dais. Ben followed, and within a few seconds, everyone else was seated at the table.

The council room was set up with the king and queen on a slightly raised platform in the front of the room. All rotating council members sat at designated seats at a crescent-shaped table. The council members rotated every two years, except for the king and future queen, obviously, and now the dowager king and queen, who sat at a table to the left of the king. Currently on the council was Flora (one of Aurora's fairy godmothers) Wendy Darling, Hercules and Megara, Snow White and Florian, King Arthur, Mulan and Shang, Merida, Genie, and Mowgli.

When everyone was seated and had settled down, Flora, the head of the council, banged her wand (which she had temporarily changed into a gavel) and began the session. "Welcome to this meeting of the Auradon Council of Elders. Today, I, Flora, am presiding as head of the Council and Mowgli is taking minutes as our secretary. We are meeting to discuss what should be done about the Isle of the Lost after the recent incident involving Hades and Lady Mal. I understand that the dowager king and queen, along with King Ben, Lady Mal and Fairy Godmother, have discussed closing the barrier permanently. Is this the only proposition of this Council?"

Mal stood. "No. I have a proposal I would like to bring to your attention." She took a deep breath and looked at her fiance. She had been worried that he might not like that she was speaking up, but she knew that it was the right thing to do, and she was relieved to see an encouraging smile on his face. "After the incident at the Isle when Hades tried to escape the barrier and temporarily drained some of my power, I thought the only way to ensure the safety of Auradon was to close the barrier permanently. But then, Audrey was swayed to pursue a path of evil too. And my father said something that stuck out to me. He claimed that heroes make allowances for heroes who make bad decisions, but villains are always seen as only evil. And I think his point is valid. Why did Audrey escape all punishment, but even after saving her life, Hades is destined to be there for eternity? It isn't right. So I propose a few adjustments to the Isle." Here, she gestured to Doug's 13-year-old brother Donovan, who was this year's page for the council, and handed him a stack of folders to distribute to the council members. Her own was already in front of her, the documents strewn across the table she shared with Ben.

"Remedial Goodness 101 was a mandatory class for me and the other VKs when we arrived here. What if we go into the Isle and teach it to any interested kids now? Of course, for that to be effective, we would have to make clean living spaces available, with wholesome food to eat and a safe place to sleep. Then, we can bring those kids over to Auradon as we find spaces for them to live and go to school, and they'll already be more prepared to be integrated into Auradonian society.

"And school brings me to another point. Auradon Prep isn't the only school in the country. I know that you have an excellent school in Camelot, Arthur. And Wendy, didn't you set up a girls' school just outside the new entrance to Neverland? Why don't we do everything we can to get VKs to schools all over Auradon, so we can get all of them out sooner? I have compiled a list of schools that should be easily able to accept a few VKs by next year. I reached out to Fairy Godmother this morning, and I believe she would be willing to help train teachers in Remedial Goodness 101 and share her curriculum so that we can begin teaching this class at the Isle school and can be prepared when students arrive at any school in Auradon.

"The other thing is that there may be some villains who, given the opportunity, could be persuaded to give up evil. So I propose that we offer a Remedial Goodness course for the adults on the Isle as well. Any who pass the course could be given a chance to live in Auradon, closely monitored of course. A sort of probationary period with careful boundaries in place. And when they have proven themselves to be truly reformed, perhaps after two years, they can begin to rebuild their lives independently. I have created a suggested system of boundaries and expectations for such a probationary time, as you can see on page two of the documents I provided.

"Of course, bringing villains and VKs over is going to be fraught with hardships. Discrimination against anyone who lived on the Isle is deeply rooted in the people of Auradon, and I know that it will take a long time for it to subside. But if our leaders make an effort to demonstrate trust in those we bring, then the people will follow our lead. I know that both the VKs and the Auradonians are strong enough for this task.

"We cannot allow our fear of what might happen keep us from doing what is right. And it is not right to abandon innocent and reformed citizens to that miserable prison. As the leaders of Auradon and the paragons of goodness in this world, we cannot allow them to waste away in that hell hole." Flora cleared her throat at that word, and Mal kept herself from rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, Lady Mal," said Flora. "You have made a compelling argument. I certainly feel that you have given us a lot to consider." She turned her attention to the other members of the Council. "Would anyone like to respond to Lady Mal's proposal? Or perhaps ask any questions?"

King Arthur stood. "Lady Mal, it is clear that this is something you care deeply about, and I respect that, and I am inclined to vote in favor of adopting your proposal. But there are so many pieces to this proposal, and I believe that it would be irresponsible for us to vote in favor or against it without taking proper time to mull it over. And so, Flora, I move that we take one week to consider this proposal, ask questions, and make counter-suggestions or amendments before we vote."

Merida stood. "I second King Arthur's motion."

"Thank you," said Flora. "The motion is now up for a vote. Please raise your hand if you are in favor of taking a week-long break to consider Lady Mal's proposal." All twelve hands were raised. "Very good. We will revisit Lady Mal's proposal one week from today. Are there any other proposals or matters of business on today's docket?" After a moment of silence, she said. "Lovely. I move that we recess until one week from today. Is there a second?"

Megara stood. "I second."

"Very good. As this is a motion to dismiss, it requires no vote. I now officially call this meeting adjourned." Flora banged her gavel once more, and everyone began speaking or gathering their things.

Ben turned to Mal. "That was amazing. You were completely brilliant."

Mal blushed. "Do you really think so?"

"Oh, absolutely. Your plan is fantastic. I can't imagine them voting against it."

"I just-it really matters a lot, you know? I can't protect myself at the cost of abandoning those who need our help."

"I know. That's one of the many reasons why I love you." Ben smiled at his fiancee before leaning in to kiss her gently on the cheek. "I would suggest we go get brunch to celebrate, but I'm sure you're exhausted, so instead you should go take a nap."

"Ugh, I am exhausted, but I do want to celebrate! We have a plan that I can be proud of, that I can share with Evie and Jay and Carlos and not be ashamed of myself or my position. That's worth celebrating!" Mal exclaimed, and then immediately yawned.

Ben smiled at her determination, even as she was exhausted. "Go rest. I'll come get you for a celebratory dinner. And we'll invite Evie, Jay, and Carlos so you can tell them all about how you kicked ass in the council meeting today."

Mal yawned again. "Ohhhhkay." She started gathering her papers.

"I'll take care of those. You just go." Ben gently pushed her toward the door, and Mal followed his prompting willingly.

"Don't let me sleep through dinner," she mumbled as she stepped into the hallway.

When Mal was gone, Belle came over to her son. "I was right. She really is exactly what you need."

Ben grinned up at his mother as he collected Mal's papers with all of her notes scratched in the margins. "Don't I know it."

* * *

At their engagement party two days later, Ben walked over to Mal and Lonnie chatting. When he got within earshot, he realized they were discussing Mal's VK proposal, as it was being called.

"My mom was really impressed by you," Lonnie said. "She said she thinks you're going to be a great queen. And your plan is great. I don't know why no one else thought about dispersing VKs to schools throughout Auradon. Brilliant!"

Ben came up to Mal and grabbed her hand. "Hey, future queen of Auradon."

Mal smiled at her fiance. "Hey current king of Auradon. Do you need something?"

"Just some time with the woman I'm going to marry. Lonnie, do you mind if I pull her away for a dance?"

Lonnie smiled. "Of course, your majesty." She curtsied and stepped back. "Enjoy."

When they arrived on the dance floor, a new song was just beginning. It was a slow waltz, and Ben took Mal's hand in his own, and put his other on her waist. She put hers on his shoulder and moved close to lean up against him while they danced.

"I can't believe we're getting married," she sighed contentedly.

"I know. It feels completely ridiculous," Ben smiled at his allusion. "Can I tell you something?"

Mal pulled back a little so she could look him in the eye. "Of course. What?"

"I was intrigued by you from the moment we first met. I was with Audrey at the time, but it was more because she was a comfortable and obvious choice than because I actually had feelings for her. I wasn't even entirely sure what it would be like to fall in love, or if I ever would. Finding a woman you can rely on to be a good queen isn't easy. Far from, in fact. And falling in love with such a woman seemed nearly impossible at times. I thought I would have to settle for someone I could put up with. And then you. I was so surprised at how interested in you I was. And then that love potion. When I realized, at first I was upset. But then you tried to save me, even though you were putting yourself in danger to do so." Mal smiled at the memory. "I knew you could be good. And spending time with you, I saw a woman who was passionate, intelligent, loyal, creative, and so good, even in spite of her upbringing. And I fell in love with a woman who I was confident would be a good queen, a queen who can be relied on. And yes, we've had our ups and downs. And yes, I was a little unsure of the regular use of magic back in Auradon, but every time I've hesitated, you have proven to me again and again that you are the one."

"Every time _you've_ hesitated?" Mal asked. "I feel like I'm the one who's hesitated at every step. And yet you have been so patient with me. You've never made me doubt myself, or wonder if I'm right for you. I am so lucky to have met you and fallen in love with you. I can't believe I get to be your wife!"

"I can't believe I get to be your husband!" Ben replied.

Mal hummed and leaned back into him. "Thank you for supporting me at the council meeting the other day."

"It was a no-brainer. Your idea was perfect."

"I can't wait to bring the rest of the kids over. Especially Uma."

"Me too. I think she's going to be a great addition to the Council someday."


End file.
